warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Brombeerjunges *Graustreif *Bernsteinjunges *Dunkelstreif *Rußpelz *Wolkenpfote / Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Sandsturm *Mausefell *Blaustern *Langschweif *Goldblüte *Glanzfell *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Wieselpfote *Maispfote *Buntgesicht Erwähnte Charaktere *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern *Schmutzfell (nicht namentlich) *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Farnpfote *Prinzessin Ereignisse Zeremonien *Wolkenpfote wird zum Krieger Wolkenschweif ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein ***Kinderstube **Sonnenfelsen *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Meute Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinverletztung *Bisswunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, Donnerweg, Monster, FlussClan, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeiner *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Ältester, Heiler, Anführer, Schüler *Zeit: Blattfrische, Sonnenuntergang, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Beim großen SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 220: Der Satzrest "(...) after Silverstream's death." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 199 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 221: Der Satzrest "(...) he were beginning (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 200 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 221: Der Satzrest "(...) he was already beginning to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 200 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 222: "(...) an seiner Flanke, die (...)" - Statt Flanke müsste es "Bein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the one Wunde in the leg ist (vgl. Seite 201 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 222: Das Wort Ich vom Satz "Ich finde, er (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 201 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 222: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart thought, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 201 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "(...), whatever it is, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 202 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 224: Der Satzteil "(...), her eyes narrowing." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und ihre Augen wurden schmal.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und beäugte ihn nachdenklich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 224: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 224: Der Satzrest "(...), isn't he?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 203 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 224: Der Satz "Sandstorm shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sandsturm zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), miaute Sandsturm beschwichtigend." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 225: Der Satzrest "(...) like water in the sand (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 204 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 226: Der Ausruf Nein! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 205 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 226: Der Satzrest "Instead, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 227: Langschweifs Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 205-206 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 231: "(...) herum missgünstiges Gemurmel (...)" - Statt missgünstiges müsste es "beunruhigtes" oder "unbehagliches" heißen, da im Original die Rede von uneasy murmurs ist (vgl. Seite 209 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 231: Buntgesichts Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 209 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 18 Kategorie:Verweise